


When They First Met by Amanuensis [Podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Baccano!
Genre: Audio Format: Download, Audio Format: Streaming, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, podfic cover art welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 13:58:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 63
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13482939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: Podfic of When They First Met written by Amanuensis performed by Rhea314 & GwenCan anyone imagine a time when they weren't together?





	When They First Met by Amanuensis [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [When They First Met](https://archiveofourown.org/works/37894) by [Amanuensis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amanuensis/pseuds/Amanuensis). 



> Originally posted on LJ in 2010

**Title** : When They First Met

 **Author** : Amanuensis

 **Reader** : Rhea314 & Gwen

 **Fandom** : Baccano

 **Characters** : Iaasac & Miria

 **Rating** : G

 **Warnings** : None

 **Summary** : Can anyone imagine a time when they weren't together? Written for Yuletide Madness 2009 for Miaou Jones (miaoujones), anythingbutblue, bananastasia (anathomical).

 **Text** : [here ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/37894)

 **Length** 0:03:05

Download Links: [here Rhea as Iaasac, Gwen as Miria,](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/reup/Gwen/When%20They%20First%20Met%20by%20Amanuensis%20feat.%20Rhea%20as%20Iaasac%20and%20Gwen%20as%20Miria.mp3)

[here Gwen as Iaasac, Rhea as Miria](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/reup/Gwen/When%20They%20First%20Met%2C%20by%20Amanuensis%20feat.%20Gwen%20as%20Iaasac%20and%20Rhea%20%20as%20Miria.mp3)

 


End file.
